


Bearing the load

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, bear man banging bilbo while a bear, beastialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be seen as a little rushed but really I wanted to do this for a little bit of fun. So I am sorry for an errors but please enjoy. also I blame my friend for putting ideas in my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing the load

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bilbo was sat behind a tree a book on his lap. The book itself was to big for him to hold for any time without trouble, but so was the way while resting from the quest. The skin changer, Beorn was a good man once you got to know him. Even if his bear was well...a little more open with things. As it turned out the bear had taken a shine to him. Or the little bunny as the other liked to call him. It was amusing in a way, but in other rather annoying. Beorn while changed would often try and mount poor Bilbo and it never ended well. The man was always sorry afterwards but it still happen again. Not that Bilbo really minded, oh no not one bit. However as much as he wished it could work it really was impossible with there size difference, though a challenge Bilbo was thinking he'd try. 

Seeing the great lumbering beat coming towards him Bilbo put the book aside with a smile, while the mounting could not work. Where there was a will there was a way, and Bilbo liked to think he'd thought of a rather ingenious way of dealing with it. 

“Hello there” mumbled Bilbo as the great beast nuzzle up to him, feeling Beorn push him back a little Bilbo huffed. Really could he not be allowed to speak! Giving up on speaking Bilbo moved down the beast body and to his hard cock. Normally you'd be not be able to see it, the thing tucked away but when he got hard it would come out to play. Smirking Bilbo licked the tip, the first time he'd done this for Beorn the taste alone had made him wish to stop but now he loved it.

Huffing Beorn bucked up a little wanting Bilbo to stop teasing him and just take him in his mouth. Growling a little he felt the small hobbit trying to work as much as he could down his throat.

Gagging a little Bilbo pulled back glaring up at the bear, really now the beast was hung like a horse! He could barely take even a little into his mouth thanks to the girth. The only good thing about the other being a bear was he came quickly. Pulling back Bilbo spat a few times over the large cock, knowing that with this there could never be enough lube, and with a sigh he pulled down his trousers and underwear and moved so the thick tip brushed his hole. 

Shocked at the sudden change Beorn bucked forwards, slowly sinking into a lovely tight heat. Confused but very pleased he began to buck widely into whatever his cock was in. 

Grunting in pain Bilbo felt like he was going to burst, the first push was always the worst with this kind of thing but with a massive bear on top of you it was only worse. They had no care for still and allowing for him to adjust it seemed. Working his own cock Bilbo bore the pain till it turned to pleasure, the thick cock hitting his spot and stretching him till he really did feel any more and he'd burst . But Beorn was inside him, and those hairy balls did feel lovely against his ass. Moaning along to the bears grunts of pleasure Bilbo could only huff when the bear came inside him.


End file.
